


Promised Land - Chapter 8 Moonlight

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: A little flashback in the yurt, and this will bring another backward flash back in next chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to crookedarrows2 and lesbian_geek_spiral for beta, and always being supportive. I wish I could do more.

Chapter 8 Moonlight.

 

Cosima was still thinking of Delphine’s hazel eyes, feeling her warmth and skin, and those sensations falling on her lips. Love would find a way, even it was evidently that this sick LEDA clone was so weak, so fragile and almost lost her breathe. Delphine had not given her lover a mind-blowing love making, yet she managed to express those affections with the biological facts. She was a woman of promises, certainly she would keep her warm.

Different sounds echoed in the room, oh yes, she was in a yurt. Cosima smelled the fire blended with the woods. And it reminded her of the fires that her parents use to make during the winter for her to roast marshmallows, with those beauties of life, wonders of universe from the artistic perspective to scientific analysis. The fireplace felt like home so as Delphine’s skin and warmth and the cute freckles on her nose.

The brunette without glasses finally came back to the reality in the yurt gradually. The last thing she could recall was her long lost French girlfriend covered her as a human blanket for medical reasons as well as love. She did keep her warm by also obliging Cosima’s yearning for love. Delphine wanted her too of course, just so afraid that her fragile lungs would take her life under this intense physical activity. She finally made it to please her lover and herself.

Those sensations still vibed in Cosima’s mind, but she finally could hear the sound of whispers in the dialogues that Delphine announced again to the old man who brought her and Charlotte to this refuge: “She’s my patient, now if you could excuse us.” or something.

After the white man in black walked out of the door, the French doctor noticed her patient opening her eyes, so she went to her bed and sat next to her. Delphine was so happy that this brilliant clone had finished their homework. Cosima indulged herself in the reunion with her love. The weak dreadlocked clone was also happy to see the warm light reflected in the puppy smile back to the face of her girlfriend, even her golden ‘spaniels’ were gone, now just those loosened curls. The smell without perfume, yet the skin felt the same, a bit dry, maybe, when the familiar hand shape fell on her face, Cosima could not stop thinking along with the round scar on the French doctor’s left rib, “What has fallen on her?” The Californian woman reached out her left palm under the chin of her lover. Her puppy was back to her life. It was almost like a dream…

“So you must not tell anyone,” Dephine warned her girlfriend with a serious voice again.

“Ok.” Nodded Cosima weakly but who was certainly much better than a few hours ago. She saw Delphine was about to leave again, so she grabbed her hand tight: “Don’t go, stay here with me.”

“Don’t worry, mon amour, I am just going to bring you some hot food for you. You really could use some, it’s better for your health.” Delphine closed their distance and kissed on the forehead and lips of her love.

“Yeah, thank you, but don’t go, just be here with me.” Cosima rather enjoyed the moments she spent with her girlfriend than anything. She held those dry but familiar hands so tight. “Please?”

“D’accord, but if you’re hungry, you have to tell me. I’ll just sit here with you for a moment.” The blonde looked at her with concern and happiness; those sentiments always very unspeakable since she decided to save this clone, part of it was the Hippocratic Oath, some parts were for her life, and her love to Cosima.

Feeling her lover was real again, the sick clone asked: “Delphine, where is Charlotte?” with their fingers still tangled.

A glare of hesitance shined a millisecond in her eyes, yet she finally responded: “So, Cosima, ma chérie, Charlotte is safe, but you must leave first.”

Cosima started sobbing weakly, but she had not enough strength to leave her sickbed: “No, Delphine, don’t push me away! I knew I did that twice, but I also lost you twice, I can’t afford to lose you again. Please be with me.” Almost in a begging voice, Cosima couldn’t keep her breath steady.

“I certainly don’t want to lose you again either.” Delphine held her very own tears back, and kept her patient calm with adjusting the dose of oxygen for her patient, “But you can’t stay here forever.” Delphine looked deeply in Cosima’s blurry eyes and explained as logically as possible: “There are so many conspiracy going on, and I have to keep you both and your sisters safe. It’s very hard for me to take care of you at the same time, while I also have to stay alert with those unknown forces. Je t’aime. You know it right?” 

Cosima tried to say something but instead just confirmed with her chin. 

“And I also want to keep my promises to you,” continued Delphine with this heartbreaking statement. She certainly knew that telling her this plan right now was not a very good idea, but it was not the worst, better than someone shady took the sick clone away in the middle of night against Delphine’s will. With those backup plans she already arranged before her confrontation with Nealon in the projection room functioned as an interrogation chamber, she might have a better chance to live a normal life with Cosima after this mess as long as it worked. Now was not the time to be soft.

Cosima finally was crying less, now just some sniffs left. There were so many regrets in the past two months, but only the thin fiber of hope that hung her on the net of surviving, with the support of friends too.After all, staying alive has always been the best chance to see Delphine again. However, the brunette felt very guilty that she made this French immunologist choose those hard choices, for that she endangered herself just to protect her and her sisters, and the clear brown scar on the blonde’s skin left a mark in Cosima’s heart too. She was still very grateful that she could see her Delphine again and hold her like old times. Delphine’s fingers on Cosima’s own baby hair made the brunette feet just like home. Delphine was right that she should be her support instead of a burden. But she didn’t really want to leave her so soon.

“I will join you very soon, mon amour, just promise me that you and Charlotte could hide a bit longer for the moment. Please! Could you do this for me?” After hearing Cosima only left some sniffs, Delphine’s worries were leaving her, and it was about time to tell her the plan. She put herself near her beloved, and joined their palms more dearly.

“Your wish is my command.” The brunette faked a grin, and tried to wash out her sadness to support her lover.

The blonde smiled half-heartedly but pecked on Cosima’s lips, “There are some ears behind the walls. I’ll tell you the brief plan. I avoided the eyes of DYAD to contact my parents when I was in Frankfurt. There we made it look like a normal family reunion, since we French are famous for close family relationships. I told them already, when we were in Minneapolis, that I was seeing you. Later they learned my intentions to spend my life with you when I saw them in Germany. My parents expressed their blessings to us. My family have tangled strings with secret science societies in Europe and North America. They seemed to be feeling some dangers about my work. Once they realised that would not be ideal for me leave my previous position, they encouraged me to tell them all the things I already knew. They helped me figuring out the dangers of Proletheans, Neolution, and Brightborn. Undoubtedly, they were absolutely frightened but they knew if I quit then, not only I could lose you, but they might lose their daughter as well. They told me they would pull their strings to keep me safe.” Delphine reached the packet of the green coat and handed to Cosima a piece of paper with handwriting in waterproof ink on a special material.

“I wish this was our shopping list for both of us,” sighed Cosima but grinned cheekily. 

“Soon, ma chérie, soon.”Delphine gave her the glasses with a big smile. The nearsighted read the note more clearly. The yellow paper was watermarked a looming mark of C in Gothic surrounded by letters of Cormier, with Delphine’s writings on it. “30071947” and a stave noted with a treble clef sign in G major, 4/4, “Si la do si la sol,” in quavers. Cosima already figured the code out, but she was not 100% sure about the answers.

“When you were asleep and restoring to normal body temperature, I arranged your transportation: the boat at the dock of Professor Duncan will send you and Charlotte to another island, where my relatives in Montreal had already arranged a helicopter to bring you to the clinic of Dr Marie Barré-Sinoussi. They knew your famous face, but your connaissance, tattoo and this paper could prove that you’re with me.” Delphine tried to cheer her girlfriend up: “Hide it well, and show that to Dr Barré-Sinoussi, she’s my cousin, and she will administrate your cure until I join you.”

“Why can’t you come with me?” Cosima didn’t give up the last hope to convince her blonde to leave with her.

“I have something else to take care of. I think you’ve already figured out the messenger who brought you here is a member of Neolution, someone very close to Percy Westmoreland. On the bright side, he won’t do any harm to you, because you’re still a clone. Yet there’s a good chance they will keep you from me. If I cooperate with them, we might both be able to live longer. Ma chérie, you can trust me.” Delphine smiled weakly.

Cosima pushed herself up with all the little energy she had to hug the French woman to life. “Of course, I trust you, Delphine Cormier, my love.” Then she gazed in her eyes and gave her a deep kiss.

Delphine sniffed, and touched the American’s lips with her right thumb.  
“Oh, mon amour.”

A second of silence, Delphine kept her plan: “I still pull some strings in Ottawa and Toronto, Detective Arthur Bell already knew that I am alive, he would help your safety as well as Mrs S and the family’s. Even now we have been unable to contact Mrs S, but I already located Sarah. The messenger sent some people to help Professor Duncan medically, but we didn’t know how much time we can buy from now on. No matter what, at least from this moment, I have to keep you and Charlotte safe first while they were departed.”

Cosima looked in Delphine’s eyes deeply, and caressed the blonde’s left side of her chest and rib with worries. She was afraid that she would never see her French girlfriend again, or would hardly hear from her like another two months, or completely would feel her like a complete stranger again. Delphine has done so much for Cosima, and this sick clone certainly wanted last thing would be another life threat to her soulmate.

“I recovered well, as you could feel my tight abs, right?” Delphine jokingly patted her own belly.

“Yes, my sexy Dr Cormier,” a toothy smile burst on Cosima’s face.

“Come, get dress now, while everyone is sleeping, I could bypass the guards to take you and Charlotte to the dock.” 

Cosima obliged to Delphine’s instruction. “I really missed you so much, you know.” Cosima took of her glasses and started to put on the clothes and sweater Delphine handed to her. She smelled Delphine on those prêt-à-porters. 

“Yeah, I felt that,” Delphine answered with red-eyes. 

“I’ll join you soon, keep breathing for me, ok, keep breathing, please, mon amour.” Then she handed Cosima the red coat and wool cap. “Drink this, I hope it will keep you warm.” She had also stirred a cup of instant cocoa while the brunette was dressing. 

Delphine grabbed Cosima’s bag and confirmed again that the cure and laptop were inside, there’s another light pack with a Thermos bottle filled with some hot chocolate and two bottles of water, some bread and chocolate. 

Cosima felt a bit dizzy, so Delphine supported her by arms. The short American hugged her life dearly and buried herself on the loose golden curls of her love.

Delphine supported her and took her to Charlotte’s yurt, the dark silence fell on them, and blurry moonlight blued their shapes, as if their future was not that foreseeable. The Cosima’s breath was heavy. 

Delphine couldn’t stop her own worries and remembered those days in Frankfurt. These days were indeed in the pale moonlight.


End file.
